A Time for Everything
by sashadawn
Summary: Nick's physical screening yields an alarming revelation. Dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Trigger warning: child abuse, trafficking/rape** , **attempted suicide.**

 **Also, I'll go ahead and let everyone know that this story will not really go anywhere. I'm a snippet writer. A one-shot wonder (sometimes** ).

 **The reason for saying that is because I actually feel like it's too deep a topic for a one-shot, so I'm gonna try to pace it believably and wrap it up as well I as I can.**

 **Disney owns Zootopia.**

 **Enjoy!**

"I want that report on my desk before you leave." Chief Bogo stated, emphasizing each word carefully with a point of his hoof.

Judy's ears drooped, but she nodded determinedly. After utilizing Mr. Big's _services_ once more during a case with a highly uncooperative suspect, she expected the reprimand, though the time saved was undeniably appreciated.

The Chief leaned back in his chair, "Otherwise...good work, as always, Officer Hopps."

The bunny sat straight and proud in her chair, and gave an enthusiastic salute, "Just doing my duty, sir!"

Rolling his eyes, he motioned to the door of his office, "Dismissed."

She nodded vigorously, "Okay, thank you sir, I will make it a point next time to-"

She was cut off as the door suddenly swung open. The chief turned abruptly, with that terrifying _what have you done_ expression. Neglecting to announce one's arrival in the police chief's office with a courtesy knock was a sure way to encounter such fury.

To the buffalo's surprise, a visibly distressed Dr. Badger entered.

Standing up, concern colored his face. "Doctor?" He was aware that physical exams for the new recruits were taking place today, but rarely did they warrant a personal visit. A simple phone call usually sufficed.

She shut the door quickly behind her and began to approach the desk, but paused when she noticed the rabbit, also standing, next to a comparatively large chair.

"Sir...may I speak to you privately, please?'

The Chief nodded and turned to Judy, "I'll take your word on it, Hopps. Dismissed." He said tightly, turning his attention back to the doctor and motioning toward the vacant seat.

Judy gave the badger a warm smile as she showed herself out.

It was not acknowledged.

Disturbed, the bunny shut the door slowly, and leaned against the cold frame. Whatever had alarmed the usually composed and friendly physician must be truly serious. Her worries immediately centered on her soon-to-be partner.

Attempting to console herself, she whispered, "He's fine, Judy, gosh..." The rabbit shook her head at her paranoia, but still found herself unable to move from the door.

 _"It...it's about Nicholas Wilde."_

Her heart sank.

 _"...I'm listening, Dr. Badger."_

 _"Overall_ , _he...is healthy."_

She could not restrain the sigh of relief that escaped her. But, it was short-lived. "Well, what _is_ it?" She whispered again, flustered.

 _"However, I have discovered a few causes of concern...I believe he may have been subjected to severe...intentional trauma."_

 _"...Intentional trauma? Be frank with me Doctor, what are you saying?"_

 _"His x-ray revealed a total of twenty-six previously broken and fractured bones_ , _including three concussions_. _The majority of the evidence being on the arms, legs, and ribs... Sir, the angles of these breaks are consistent with outside assault._ "

Judy had to remind herself to breathe. She heard the surprisingly patient sigh of the Chief.

 _"There's a reason for the nickname 'Wildecard', Doctor. Though he's shown promise, that fox is a gamble. With what we know of his history, it doesn't surprise me that he's made enemies. Enemies that likely sought revenge at some point. All I need to hear from you is whether he is physically fit for service or not. Yes or no?"_

 _"Sir...that may be true, but the majority of these breaks...they're_ _ **old**_ _."_

The bunny officer did not miss the shake in the badger's voice.

 _"...How old?"_

 _"Most of them...I'd estimate about twenty years old, sir...he would've been a child during most of these assaults..._

 _I am telling you this because I believe it is reason to perform further psychological evaluations on Wilde. I have some knowledge in the field, and...abuse victims...the ones that don't want to to talk about it, they often rely heavily on coping mechanisms, such as deflective humor and substance abuse. Though he passed the urine test, the fur test, which is capable of going back many years, was failed. The history is evident, the signs are there. He tested positive for several illegal substances_... _heavy substances. The liver panel showed signs of excessive alcohol consumption, as well._

 _They can only maintain the facade so long, before the cracks begin to show. My concern is that, in a demanding career such as this, he may become unstable in the field...and there is one more thing..._

 _I found significant nerve damage in the neck area that is consistent with...electrocution. I believe...I believe he was in a shock collar at one point_ , _sir."_

Judy did not even remember sliding down onto the floor. Her shaky paws opened and clutched at her knees. She was blinking rapidly, but still could not see clearly. Her stomach churned.

She heard nothing for several seconds. She wasn't sure if nothing was being said, or if her heavily thudding heart drowned the words out.

 _"...Whatever some sick animal did to that fox...shouldn't get in the way of him trying to better himself, now. Your concern is appreciated, Dr. Badger. I will keep an eye on him, and heed your advice should the need arise."_

The rabbit could hear her own simmering fury and disgust reflected in the chief's voice.

 _"Carrots?"_ Her head jerked up at the sound of her friend's voice.

"What-what happened? What's wrong?" Kneeling down to place his paws on her shoulders, he suddenly seemed to realize where she was. The fox's concerned fear was quickly replaced by indignant anger. " _What_ did he say to you?"

Not waiting for a response from the distraught rabbit, who could not seem to find her voice, Nick stood and pushed the door open forcefully.

"Is there no _satisfying_ you? Judy is the _best_ cop you have on this force, _what_ did..."

She watched sorrowfully as Nick's tirade came to an abrupt halt. His eyes widened as he exchanged glances with the doctor. The shadows that came over those playful green eyes Judy had come to love so much sickened her to her core.

He'd seen these looks before. Pity. Disgust.

They knew.

After the thorough physical examination, Nick had hoped the doctor would assume youthful recklessness was the cause of what he knew she would find.

Such was his luck.

 ** _-Twenty-two years earlier-_**

He should have been _warned_.

A ten-year old living on the streets didn't know the risk they were taking by just simply being _seen_.

Young foxes were the highest statistic. Yet, ignorantly, he wandered. Oblivious to the evil lurking, and watching, in the streets.

He went from store to restaurant, and back again, just trying to _survive._ On occasion, a compassionate cook would even make sure to give him fresh, _not_ from the trash, food. Or a store employee would set out a bag if they closed before he could come in to steal what he needed.

But, no one, _no one,_ ever warned him about _this._

So, when he was approached and given the offer of not only _food_ and _shelter,_ but also a _bed..._

He took it.

He thought about it every night. It consumed his mind while he laid on the filthy mattress and the constant _hummmm_ of the tracking collar never relented to remind him that he was a _slave._

One wrong move.

 ** _SHOCK._**

One scream.

 ** _SHOCK._**

One attempt to run out the door.

 ** _SHOCK._**

He mouthed off frequently in the beginning. Driven by the need to fight back _somehow._

He didn't speak anymore. It wasn't worth it.

He hated himself for it. He hated the thought that he let them break him.

Once, he had cried.

The collar fired...again...again...and _again._ Until, finally, the battery died. That was it. That was his chance. No tracker. He could _run._ In his desperation, he had dashed for the nearest escape.

The window.

It was barred. But, he was still just small enough to fit through. He hit the glass with his elbow so many times that it had begun to bleed even before the glass finally shattered.

His mind was racing.

 _thisisit thisisit mychance couldbemylast chance my only chance pleasepleaseplease this has to workhavetogetoutnowthey'recomingthey'recomingiknowit_ ** _hurry!_**

In his frazzled state, he hadn't heard the door swing open. He hadn't heard the click of the tranquilizer gun.

Upon waking, he learned he had committed a serious crime, and justice was something they took very seriously.

It had been nearly three weeks before he could walk again.

He thought back to that moment often. The moment the tranquilizer took effect. That moment unconsciousness took him. That moment he drifted into _blissful_ oblivion of what his life had become.

One night, it him like an oncoming train.

As if he were in a trance, he stiffly walked to the window, once more, and stared.

They never fixed the glass.

They wanted it to be an example, a reminder.

 _"You might think you're smart enough to escape. You might think it looks easy_. _You're gonna remember how wrong you were every time you see this window."_

He counted eleven windows underneath his level on the neighboring building.

He never knew how high it was until the morning he was finally able to walk again. He hadn't even noticed that night.

Now, he had his surroundings memorized.

He slowly crawled up onto the window sill, and positioned himself between the bars.

The panic began to settle in his chest, just like last time.

He told himself if _another_ mammal came in before the count of ten...

He would fall.

A tear glistened on his cheek.

 _One..._

 _Two..._

 _Three..._

 _Four..._

The doorknob turned.

Raw terror raged through his small frame. His breath came out in harsh gasps.

" _Wait,_ _ **stop!**_ _"_ Footfalls thundered across the dingy room.

The last thing he saw was the reflection of the collar's light in a shard of glass before he squeezed his eyes shut...and pushed.

The fall lasted forever, yet was over in a flash.

He hoped it would be instant. He knew what broken bones felt like.

He landed...on something... _soft?_

And... _moving?_

Was he already dead?

The movement stopped so suddenly, he slid forward several inches.

Disoriented and confused, he blinked several times before his night vision adjusted. They had never turned out the lights.

He froze upon hearing the creak of a car door, followed by a string of curses spat by a frighteningly deep voice.

To his surprise, the head of a small, tan fennec fox appeared.

The mammal's shocked expression mirrored every bit of the confusion he felt. The older fox slowly looked up at the building and back at the young, terrified fox. "Kid...d'you just... _jump?"_

Nick stared, dazed.

Frowning, he held up his paws, sensing the young mammal's fight or flight instincts were in alarmingly high gear. "Hey...listen...it's alright, I ain't gonna hurt'ou. Ain't none o'my business wha' you runnin' from, y'ain't gotta tell me nothin'. I don't even wanna know. Y'can come w'me...or y'can leave. S'up to you...but I think you need som'help, kid." The fox's eyes drifted over the alarming amount of dried blood on the kit's matted, raised fur.

Hesitating, Nick did not respond. Another stranger, offering help for nothing in return?

Or...go back out on the streets...

Alone.

"Hurry up kid, don't wan'you bleedin' on my mattress, dang. You gettin' in or not?"

Desperate for _someone_ to trust, he nodded quickly.

"A'ight. Come on." He said, holding a paw out to the young fox. Grasping a frayed tie-down strap, he slowly pulled himself forward, shaking as he reached for the offered paw.

The older fox shuddered. He wasn't lying when he said he did not want to know what happened to this kit.

Gently pulling the young fox toward the van's ladder, he caught sight of a strange orange light emitting from his neck. "What the...what _is_ that? A...a _collar?"_

Nick's paws flew to his neck. How could he _forget?_

The _tracker._

Bolting down the ladder and underneath the van, his heart thudded heavily as he desperately scratched in vain at the device.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey, calm down, a'ight? We gonna get that thing off'a you." Holding his paws up once more, he ducked down and cautiously approached the panicked kit.

"It's a'ight...it's a'ight..." He slowly reached toward the collar but jerked back as the light suddenly turned red and emitted a sickening crackle.

The older fox gaped helplessly as the kit seized up, groaning in agony and clawing at his neck in between the discharges.

"Hang on! What kinda sick son of a-whoa! Hang on!" Scrambling out from beneath the van, he yanked the hatch open. Diving inside quickly, he retrieved a pair of lock cutters and dashed back under the van.

"Kid! Hold still! I'm gon'cut it off, a'ight? You gotta hold still!" He felt tears prick at his eyes as the kit writhed in pain.

Finally getting a good grip on the collar, he pushed as hard he could.

 _ **SNAP**_

The young fox went limp.

"No...no, no, no... Wake up, kid!" He yelled, frantically shaking his _too thin_ shoulders. Leaning down, he pressed a large ear against the unconscious fox's muzzle.

Detecting far too shallow of breathing, he held a paw against the now bare neck to detect an equally troubling erratic heartbeat. He let out a sigh of relief as the pulse began to regulate itself.

Sitting back on his heels, he carefully parted the cream colored fur on the bloodied neck, shaking his head sadly. "You scratched yo'self up pretty good...let's ge'you outta here, kid."

Sliding an arm around the kit's waist, he awkwardly stumbled out from under the van and gently lifted him inside the door.

He nearly jumped at the large green eyes suddenly flying open.

"Nice'a you to wake up _now, after_ I haul yo'sorry self up in here." He said with a sad smile, attempting to relax the young fox.

The troubled, emerald eyes widened even more as his paws drifted slowly over his neck.

"It's gone..."

The fennec cringed in sympathy at the raw, raspy voice. "I tol'you I'd get it off." He crossed his arms and winked. "What's yo'name, kid?"

Still dazedly stroking his neck, he blinked, coughing suddenly. He flinched as he swallowed and tried to clear his throat. "Nick."

The older fox quickly handed him a bottle of water. "Y'can call me Finnick."

 ** _-Present day-_**

Judy had never felt such a fierce, all-encompassing need to _embrace_ someone to the point that it _hurt_ in her entire life. She had never felt such heart shattering grief. It _pained_ her to think of what kind of horrific memories she was trying so hard to _not_ imagine rushing through his mind.

She had _no_ idea...

...and Nick would take his story to the grave to keep it that way.

His voice snapped her out her daze. "Those injuries were over twenty years ago. You don't need to be afraid that I'm _damaged_. You don't need to send me to a _therapist._ I'm not going to _snap_ one day. I know what the books say, but," he laughed bitterly, "experience teaches better. No offense." He glanced at the doctor, then back at the chief.

"All I need is a _chance."_

It took tremendous effort for Chief Bogo to maintain his neutral expression.

The realization left him stunned.

He vividly remembered, and wished he _didn't,_ the one time he had seen _cubs_ and _kits_ in _shock_ collars.

Only three months after his graduation, he, along with several other officers, was assigned his first high-risk operation.

The trafficking raid.

Not even twenty-two years passing made it easier to think about. Thirty-four young mammals were rescued that night. Broken, catatonic _shells_ of what of what they should have been.

He knew all of their names. But, there was one in particular he _never_ forgot. The one name he never knew.

A young red fox who, in a state of sheer desperation, had attempted to jump to his _death,_ because he thought the officer was another _customer._

He screamed at the kit. He moved as quickly as he could in a vain attempt to stop him.

But, it was too late.

He jumped. They never found him. He failed that young fox.

But, he won't fail him again.

"Nicholas Wilde...you will have it."

Judy couldn't stand it anymore. Audience or not, she dashed for her friend and hugged him with all the fervor she possessed. " _Nick,"_ she choked between her tears, "if you _ever_ need anything, if you ever just need to talk, I'm-"

"All ears?" Relief washed over her to see his usual playful smirk, as she swatted his chest. She'd been bracing herself for an _I don't need anyone's pity_ reaction, but...it appeared that he took her empathetic breakdown quite well.

"Settle down, Judy. I know." He said softly, smiling a genuine smile.

Maybe his luck was finally turning around.

 _ **There is a time for everything,**_

 _ **and a season for every activity under the heavens:**_

 _ **a time to be born and a time to die,**_

 _ **a time to plant and a time to uproot,**_

 _ **a time to kill and a time to heal,**_

 _ **a time to tear down and a time to build,**_

 _ **a time to weep and a time to laugh,**_

 _ **a time to mourn and a time to dance,**_

 _ **a time to scatter stones and a time to gather them,**_

 _ **a time to embrace and a time to refrain from embracing,**_

 _ **a time to search and a time to give up,**_

 _ **a time to keep and a time to throw away,**_

 _ **a time to tear and a time to mend,**_

 _ **a time to be silent and a time to speak,**_

 _ **a time to love and a time to hate,**_

 _ **a time for war and a time for peace.**_

 _ **Ecclesiastes 3:1-8**_

 **I cried writing some parts of this.**

 **It's hard to think about how much reality there is in Nick's experience here. Actual statistics are that every** _ **30 seconds,**_ **1 person is forced into sex trafficking, and little more than 1% escape alive. It may seem like hopeless, daunting numbers but there are some good organizations out there making a serious difference, for anyone interested- The A21 Campaign and End It are a couple.**

 **On a lighter note, thank you for reading. I hope the shifting perspectives were not too confusing. For anyone wondering about age differences here - I imagine Finnick about about a decade older than Nick here. Whether that's true or not, I don't know. We do know Nick is 32, which would make him 10 in this story, but Finnick's age hasn't been stated as far as I know**.

 **Do let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, about this being a one-shot... I had absolutely no more steam for this story once Chapter 1 was finished, but after such encouraging feedback, I found some inspiration to continue it and here we are in Chapter 2! A huge thanks for such great reviews. All of you are wonderful. I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Four Months After Nick's Graduation-**

The door hinges creaked woefully as Officer Wilde shut and locked the jail cell. He glowered unwaveringly at the threatening gaze of the cell's occupant.

A bull, arrested after a domestic violence call. Indignant rage quietly simmered in his chest as he recalled the EMS teams rushing the wife and a young calf to Zootopia General.

The inmate paced forward slowly, pausing just before his bulky frame brushed the bars. He suddenly slammed his hooves forcefully against the cell door, eliciting many startled gasps around the jail.

The fox cop did not flinch.

Impressed disappointment flickered across the mammal's face before turning to scarcely concealed fury once more. He sneered, baring yellowed teeth at the fox, and spat. The officer smoothly shielded himself with a clipboard held in his paw. With a face masked in calm indifference, he slipped the clipboard between the bars and slowly wiped it down the inmate's worn shirt.

A sharp elbow to his side halted the sarcastic taunt on his tongue. " _Officer_ Wilde, we're _done_. Let's go."

Turning to see Judy's warning expression, he retreated from the cell and winked at her. "Let's roll, Officer Hopps."

Scowling at her partner, she motioned toward the doors. He nodded and strolled out of the precinct as the rabbit followed suit. The afternoon sunlight glinted off of the cruiser, causing Nick to wince as he reached for his aviators. Judy strode past him quickly, hopping inside the driver's seat and slamming her door.

 _Oh boy_. He smirked to himself, leisurely pausing to clean his sunglasses with his tie. She had that _mom_ face, as he liked to call it. The rabbit cop hit the window with her paw, jerking a finger toward the vacant passenger seat.

With a slight smile, he shook his head and opened the car door, bracing himself for the dam to break.

A few moments passed as Judy held his gaze and tapped her thumbs on the steering wheel. "You've _got_ to stop _taunting_ inmates like that."

Resting his head against the seat, he watched the mammals crossing the intersection. "What can I say, seeing pieces of scum like that put in their place is just so _satisfying_ to my cold, vindictive self."

"That kind of arrogance can get you killed, Nick." Worry began to crease her face.

The fox felt guilt bloom in his chest. He held his breath for a moment and sighed slowly, "Alright, I know, I know. No more taunting. I'll be good...but what if _they_ started it though?"

Judy chose not to grace such a question with an answer, and settled for a scathing glare. Nick chuckled and waved a paw. "Okay, easy, I was only a little bit serious."

The rabbit gave a weak smile and rolled her violet eyes, starting the vehicle.

Sensing his friend was satisfied enough, Nick let his mind wander. The day's disturbing events had brought to mind his own dark memories.

 **-Twenty-two Years Ago-**

They rode in silence.

Finnick mulled over endless questions as he drove.

Should he take the kid to the hospital? Does he have family anywhere? Does he _want_ to return to his family? If not...should he stay with him?

The fennec fox shuddered.

He did not consider himself a loner, however, there was no question about the kind of life the kit would end up living by staying with _him_. He wasn't even good with kids. At all. Surely he would be far better off with his own folks. Right?

But, why the silence? The older fox knew if he were in Nick's situation and had a family to return to, it's the first place he'd want to go.

Home.

They had been driving for twenty-five minutes. Finnick shook his head. Nick's silence could only mean one thing.

He didn't _have_ a home.

Sighing, he turned onto another rundown street.

So, if the kid didn't have a home, he could take him to the hospital, he would get the care he obviously needs and...

...Social Services would take him.

He shuddered once more.

"Alright, kid. We nee'ta figure out yo' game plan. You got two choices. One, you stay w'me, and I'm warning ya now, I ain't gonna tell you it'll be a good life fo'ya. Two, I take you to the hosp-"

"No!"

Finnick turned to face the kit. An aching sadness stirred inside of him at the sight. He knew that look. He'd been down the _foster family_ road before himself.

"Alright...alright, ya can stay w'me."

He restrained a sigh, careful not to give the young fox any indication that he may not be wanted. Life hadn't made him _that_ cold. But he couldn't ignore the obvious questions. How was this going to work? He could barely take care of _himself_ at times, and now he has another mouth to feed?

"They're dead."

Startled by the sudden admission, the older fox nearly hit a scantily clad panther strolling across the dimly lit street. Glancing toward his passenger, he took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, kid."

A few moments of silence passed as Nick watched the buildings go by. "My dad died when I was little, it was just me and mom until..." The kit paused, lips drawing as if the very words tasted revolting. "Until she got shot."

Finnick's eyebrows raised, "Shot?"

"A mugger." Nick spat. "We lived around bad people, she always said...but we didn't have enough money to move."

The older fox hummed in response, "I feel you, brotha'," he cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. The air suddenly felt thick with grief. "Soun'like you loved her a lot...musta been a good ma to ya."

"...She was." His shaky voice rasped, barely audible over the road noise. The kit sniffed and turned to face Finnick suddenly, "Um. I can...I can fix things...and I know where to get food, I can-"

He waved a paw, parking in front of a sparsely occupied Chinese buffet. "We figure all'at out later, just relax f'now, a'ight? We gonna get us some grub. Stay here."

Nick leaned back in his seat, "Okay..."

Finnick made his way to the dingy glass doors and glanced back at Nick. He noticed him sinking as low as possible into his seat. He sighed defeatedly. Such paranoia should have no place in one so young.

Retrieving enough for two, he quickly made his way out of the doors, and found himself walking as fast as the precariously balanced tray would allow upon seeing no sign of Nick through the window.

Opening the driver's door hastily, he sighed in relief at the pair of large green eyes greeting him. Frightened, green eyes.

The kit's head was low on the armrest, and his chest moved rapidly. Finnick mentally berated himself for his foolishness. "I-I'm sorry kid...I shouldn't a'left you alone out here... I won't do it again, a'ight?"

Nick nodded in response, beginning to breath evenly once more. His nose began to twitch as the enticing scent filled the van.

"Com'on back here," Finnick shuffled his way to the hatch door, pushing it open to let in the cool night's breeze.

They two foxes settled themselves among the van's various cargo, as the older began to open the styrofoam container. "Sadly, we can't get used t'dis," he shrugged, "but I though'you deserve somethin' special on your first night as a free fox," he winked, grinning.

The red fox giggled for the first time in a long, _long_ time. That sound in his throat so _familiar,_ yet so _foreign_ to him. As if he were reuniting with a dear childhood friend whose name he had forgotten.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"You bet."

They ate in silence as the crisp breeze ruffled their fur. Both lost in their own troubled, yet hopeful, thoughts. Finnick's attention was drawn to the young fox once more as he lowered his food and grimaced, placing his small paws over his belly.

"Not too fast, kid. Migh'make y'self sick."

Nick laid on his side and placed his head on a rusted toolbox, curling into himself. "...Do you have a family?"

Finnick frowned and stopped eating. Several uncomfortable seconds passed and Nick nearly began to apologize when an uncharacteristically quiet voice broke the silence. "My old man dead...and ma's in the pen."

Nick took a deep breath and blinked slowly. Sadness shined in his green eyes. "I'm sorry."

Finnick looked at him thoughtfully, his own eyes reflecting the young fox's, but suddenly shot a menacing glare toward the sidewalk. Nick turned to see a gawking pedestrian backtrack quickly and hold up his hooves. The blonde fox leaned over abruptly, slamming the hatch door shut and snorted, "Nah...she did wha'she had to do."

He settled back once more as the younger fox looked at him questioningly.

Finnick's ever present scowl deepened, "M'old man was a souse. Treated ma like trash. She took it. She thought she had to. Cause when he'd come at me or my sister..." He shook his head sharply, "She try to to get us outta there...but he kept tabs on us like we was in prison. Seemed like he had eyes everywhere...he said if she try it again, he'd kill us all. Even kept three shovels out back in th'yard...said he'd make us dig our own holes...she did what she had to do. Knew she didn't stand no chance against him when they fightin'. He was ex-military, reflexes like a bullet." He chuckled bitterly, "Arrogant bastard didn't even see it comin'...that dinner plate shakin in her paws...he just smilin', like she whipped...he told her to feed it to him."

He pushed the food around with his fork. "Didn't get through half of it 'fore he was choking on his own puke...she dropped that plate and told us to run."

Nick sat up in distress. "But," He leaned forward, confusion coloring his face, "...she shouldn't be in jail for that...she-she had to do that. Why did she go to jail?"

Stabbing his food harder than necessary, Finnick scoffed, "Ain't nobody believe poison be self defense. But it was the only thing she could do...she did it for us. E'body say my ma a killer...but they wrong." Tears glistened in his eyes, he raked his paws across his face harshly, "...she just a desperate motha' tha'loved her kids."

Nick's mouth hung open. He began to nod slowly. "I think she did the right thing...she did it cause she loved you..and your sister." He said softly. "...is she okay?"

Regaining his composure, he set down his plate. "Yeah...yeah, she made a good life for herself out in the country. Got a nice orchard."

The red fox gave a small smile. "That sounds nice."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess it does. I ain't one for the country though, brotha'. Not in my line a'work." He chuckled.

Nick's ears perked up curiously. "What do you do?"

Finnick was quickly reminded of why he should _not_ be looking after a kit. A zebra printed baby stroller glared at him accusingly from the corner of the van. He cleared his throat and began to pick up the food containers, "Ah...you be findin' out soon enough."

 **-Present Day-**

"Um, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean I am absolutely _not_ a gossiper, some of it is just so _mean_ , you know? But, I mean you just hear things sometimes, and I'm _pretty_ sure I heard something about Nick having a problem with d-"

Chief Bogo tossed a file on the desk, "Enough, Clawhauser. Just give it to Hopps and Wilde. Let me worry about _my_ job, and you worry about _yours_. Understood?"

The cheetah clapped his paws together, "Yes, yeah, absolutely. I just thought maybe you didn't know about-"

"Clawhauser! _What_ did I just say?" The buffalo's chair creaked as he leaned forward.

"Right!" He laughed, thumping his paw against his forehead, "Silly me, I mean you _just_ said-"

" _Dismissed!_ "

"Alright, okay, thank you Chief!" The genial cheetah showed himself out of the office as the buffalo sighed, rubbing his temples with his hooves.

He eyes drifted over his copy of the file.

 _ **SEARCH AND SEIZURE WARRANT**_

 _ **Search premises of addresses stated below for seizure of illegal substances and paraphernalia.**_

 _ **Suspected contraband: Schedule 1 narcotics, heroin.**_

 _ **To be executed by the following law enforcement officials:**_

 _ **Officer Judith Hopps, Officer Nicholas Wilde**_

The Chief heaved a sigh.

"Stay strong for us, Wilde."

 **Nick has an awfully trying job ahead of him. I would love to hear** **what you think.**


End file.
